


La nourriture pour chat

by Philosoferre



Series: amis pour toujours [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 05:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10154825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosoferre/pseuds/Philosoferre
Summary: Courfeyrac goes grocery shopping.-In which Les Amis live together, and no one should allow him to go to the store without adult supervision.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is fluffy. Yes, it is also super dumb. Yes, it's really short. I just needed a fluffy break from the Big Thing I Am Writing (if you wanna know what, let me know).

“Did you even go actual grocery shopping?” Joly asks, frowning. “You know I don’t eat stuff that comes from cans.”

 

Courfeyrac dumps at least five bags, completely filled with cans, on the kitchen island and begins unpacking them.

 

“I found this aisle in the back that has a ton of amazing deals, like ten cans for five bucks, so I did all my shopping there. There’s all these cool flavours, and it comes in bags, too,” to emphasize his point, Courfeyrac hands Joly a giant bag with pictures of fish-shaped cereal on it. “They stick pictures of cats on everything, isn’t it great?”

 

Enjolras perches himself on the island, next to the shopping bags. “Is that the distinct smell of capitalism?”

 

“No, it’s canned stuff Courf got from the grocery store,” Joly says.

 

He opens the bag in his hands and suspiciously sniffs the contents. Deciding it probably won’t kill him, he grabs a bowl and fills it with this weird cereal. Courfeyrac continues taking out all the cans.

 

“This one’s chicken in gravy,” He says.

 

Enjolras snatches the can out of his hands. “I want this one.”

 

He grabs a spoon from the drawer Joly’s currently digging through, yanks open the can, and starts eating the slimy, brown strips of meat inside. He looks rather pleased with it.

 

It’s at that moment precisely when Grantaire walks into the kitchen and freezes. He looks horrified and amused at the same time, processing what’s going on.

 

“You do realize,” he says slowly. “That you guys are eating cat food, right?”

 

Courfeyrac pauses. He should’ve guessed as much, honestly. Oh, well, Grantaire’s cats won’t mind all the extra food. Joly makes a high-pitched noise and runs off to the bathroom, leaving a bowl full of cat food and milk behind. Enjolras looks down at the nearly empty Fancy Feast can in his hands and shrugs, shoving another spoonful in his mouth.

 

“What”’ He asks defensively. Grantaire’s giving him a weird look. “It’s good.”

 

“You’re not kissing me with that mouth,” Grantaire mutters. He sighs and rubs a hand over his face. “At least you’re eating something.”

 

Enjolras pointedly ignores him and continues eating the cat food, probably purely out of spite. Grantaire gives him another weird look and then leaves the kitchen.

 

Courfeyrac nudges Enjolras. “So, the next time I go grocery shopping, you can come with me. And I’ll even let you get cat food.”

 

Enjolras smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I take no responsibility for any cavities you may have obtained. I hope you enjoyed it, mes amis!! Come say on tumblr, I'm epo-nine!!
> 
> (I still can't figure out how to add links here.... so... if anyone knows...)


End file.
